


I'll be waiting

by mairon_writes



Series: Ballet dancer AU [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Crying, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 12:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19012921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mairon_writes/pseuds/mairon_writes
Summary: Mario and Luka know each other since they were 8, but now at 18 Luka must leave the country to try and become a ballet dancer. Mario decides to make his decision easier by pushing him away. When they meet 7 years later old spark is still here but can trust be established again?





	1. Prologue

Mario was sitting on the steps in front of some building. At least there was a bit of a roof to protect him from the cold rain. He sighed. 

Technically he could try sneaking in his room but this late at night it would require the energy he didn't have after a fight. 

He heard steps approaching and immediately tensed. It was late and raining heavily. How would be stupid enough ti be out?

A small figure with an umbrella approached and when he came close enough Mario recognized the face. 

It was Luka. Mario never knew how he always found him but god he wished Luka didn't know him so well. It would be easier for them both. 

Luka stood there is front of him looking him over. Mario knew what he was going to see. His bloody face full of scratches and split lip. Some of the bruises fading and new appearing. Bloody knuckles too. He was also soaked from the rain. 

"What are you doing here?" Mario asked, his voice hoarse.

"Looking for you of course. What else would I be doing in the pouring rain?" Luka asked, a hint of smile on his face.

"That was not your smartest decision." Mario retorted, but couldn't help but to return a smile. 

"Nothing that is connected to you wasn't one of my smartest decisions. And yet here we are." Luka said, offering his hand for Mario to take it.

And Mario did because he could never say no to Luka. But he will have to do it soon. Maybe forever.

The walk to Luka's house was silent. Not that they needed words. After ten years of knowing each other they could mostly guess what the other was thinking. 

They reached Luka's house. It was empty. His parents traveled a lot so Luka was mostly alone. Mario wished his parents weren't home for a long time. Maybe he could find some resemblance of peace somewhere else then next to Luka.

Luka sat him down, getting the medical kit. It was well known story, happened so many times Mario could recitate it from memory if it was written in words.

Luke started gently cleaning his injuries before breaking the silence.

"Who did this to you?" He asked, his eyes boring into Mario's.

They almost looked golden in the light if the room. Golden fire burning his way right to Mario's heart. Not that he would ever admit it.

"Just some guys. Doesn't matter. It happens so often I am surprised you are still asking. Besides who said I am not the one who started it?" Mario said, putting his annoyingly confident smile.

He flinched a second later when Luka pressed tissue with antiseptic a bit too hard. 

"You don't have to lie to me. You are terrible at it anyway." Luka said, something like anger in his voice.

Mario could barely imagine Luka angry. Luka was like the sea. Flowing. Stubborn. Sometimes even unforgiving. But not angry. No, that was Mario's field.

If Luka was sea, then Mario was broken glass.   
Sometimes he felt pieces of broken glass he was made of were stuck in his throat too.

"Luka. It's fine really. I can deal with it." He answered as Luka was finishing up.

"We will talk tomorrow. You should get some rest." Luka said, turning to leave.

Couch was already prepared. Luka knew he would find him and drag him here. Like always.

"I am sorry." Mario whispered.

Luka turned back to him.  
"Sorry for what? Getting yourself injured? Getting into a fight?" He asked bitterly.

"For worrying you." Mario said quietly.

Luka got closer again and sat in his lap, hugging him. He buried his head in Mario's neck and they stayed that way for a few moments. 

"It doesn't matter. I am not mad." Luka whispered back.

Mario pretended he didn't feel when the tears started falling and just started playing with Luka's hair instead.

 They moved ti the couch at one point and laid down, still wrapped into each other, falling asleep that way.

 The next morning Mario woke up first, Luka still in his arms. He took a moment to observe him. His long hair spread out like a halo, he was a picture of peacefulness. 

Mario hated that he had to leave. Leave before Luka asks. Because he knew he had to say no and knowing it would hurt him. Selfish. 

He carefully untangled himself from Luka's arms and stood up, picking his phone and a wallet. 

However before he could leave Luka stirred. 

"Where are you going?" He asked sleepily. 

Mario froze like a deer in front of lights. It seemed he wasn't going to avoid it this time.

Luka quickly got up, walking towards him and guiding him back to couch. Why didn't he resist?

Because even broken glass loses it's sharp ends if it's in the sea long enough.

So they sat down. Luka looking at him and Mario looking at the floor.

"I don't want to leave. You know that." Luka said.

Mario knew he was biting his lip nervously. No need to look at him to know that.

"You should. Want to leave I mean. You cannot succeed here as a ballet dancer. Especially male ballet dancer." Mario said.

He knew his words were harsh. But they were true. Luka received enough threats as it is. Mario would know because he made sure those fuckers weren't able to utter any other words for a while after that. Maybe in some other country it would be better.

But Mario wouldn't be here. And he had to accept that fact.

"It's just college. I can go out of the country after college. I don'y want to leave you now." Luka said. 

Here it is. The moment of truth. Or of lie. 

"I want you to go." He said.

He didn't. He wanted to scream and tell him to stay, ti stay with him until he knows every little thing and until he can become indelible part of Luka and stay there forever.

"You want me to go? You don't mean that." Luka said, his voice breaking a bit.

Oh god. He was scared of this. Hurting Luka. His Lukita. But if it was for the best he would do it. Even if it hurt him more. He raised his head but didn't look at him yet.

"I do. I mean that. I think it would be for the best if you left. Aren't you the one who always said ti follow your heart?" Mario asked, trying to smile. 

"But my heart is here with you. I love you." Luka said, his voice barely a whisper. 

Mario's heart beat loudly. It wasn't in his throat. No, pieces of glass were in his throat. The ones that will cut Luka after he manages to say out loud.

Because even though the sea blunts glass edges, doesn't mean that the glass is good for the sea. 

"Yes. You love me. But I don't love you. Not the way you want me to. I never did. I never will." Mario said.

His throat and tongue burned. He always remembered that sentence. Tongue has no bones but it can break heart. Too bad it broke his in the process too.

Luka looked at the edge of crying. But what Mario didn't expect to see anger so evident on Luka's face. It was like a storm was coming. 

"You are lying." Luka said, more hissed.

He grabbed the collar of Mario's shirt and kissed him forcefully. And Mario couldn't do anything but tug at his hair and kiss him back.

He was just pieces of broken glass in the sea's storm after all. 

When they finally parted them were breathing heavily. Their foreheads were still touching. 

"I still don't love you. And if the only way for you to leave is that I leave too so be it." Mario said, moving away and standing up. 

Luka looked at him, startled.   
"What do you mean? Where are you going?" He asked, tears finally spilling down his cheeks.

Mario looked away. If he had ti watch him cry he would break too. And he couldn't let himself do that.

"I got scholarship for college in Italy. I decided ti accept." Mario said.

The silence was defeating. Now his lips burned along with his throat and tongue. Burning from salt water he was drowning in only moments ago. He wished he drowned.

"Get out." It was merely a whisper but it sounded forceful, somehow final. 

"As you wish." He replied, turning and walking out, slamming the door a bit too hard.

He didn't know why. He chose this. But they why did it feel like pieces of glass were in his heart now?


	2. Chapter one

7 years later

Luka’s POV  
Luka packed his bag, triple checking if he had everything. He was nervous, of course he was, he was coming back to Zadar after 7 years of being away. 

He quickly shut the thoughts that threatened to overwhelm him. The thoughts of one person he didn't want to think about. What were the chances of seeing him after all these years anyway?

He had to thank Šime for his sudden return. And he really was thankful he missed Zadar.

Šime was one of a few friends he made here. Šime was more of an actor then a dancer but he was at the same academy as Luka and they were both from Zadar so they became friends pretty fast. 

Which was good because between training Luka didn't have much time to make friends. 

He was glad for Suba. They knew each other their whole lives, even before he met Mario. And even after he moved they continued their friendship which was almost impossible. 

Suba moving in with his boyfriend Domo made him especially happy because it seemed that man seemed to bring out Suba's more playful side. He truly couldn't wait to meet him.

A few hours later just as Luka was getting his suitcase from the staff he saw a tall figure approaching. 

God was Suba always this tall? 

But when Suba smiled at him Luka forgot about his height insecurities and ran towards his friend, literally jumping on him. 

Suba managed to catch him, reflex from when they were kids. God, did Luka miss him. It was great to hug his best friend again.

They stood like that for a few moments,  trying to grasp seeing each other after 7 years. Messages could never really replace this.

"If this was anyone except famous Luka Modrić I would really start to get jealous by now." Said a voice behind Suba's back. 

When Luka looked up he saw a blond man grinning at him. He recognized him from the pictures immediately. It was Domo, Suba's boyfriend.

Fuck. Did he already manage to make him dislike him? He quickly got out of Suba's arms.

"I am sorry I didn't mean...I mean it's not like that with me and him I swear I-" Luka stammered before Domo cut him off.

"Calm down tiny koala. I am not mad I was joking. It's not like Dan here would leave my fabulous ass." Domo, said flipping his long hair dramatically at the last sentence before breaking and laughing.

Luka joined him and while he saw Suba glaring daggers at his boyfriend he could see an edge of his mouth twitching. 

Yeah, he was fairly certain he would like Suba's boyfriend. And he was usually pretty good with reading people. With one exception that is. But he wasn't going to think about that. 

He proved to be right about Domo. He was fun and always joking around but Luka also didn't miss the way he also scanned everything around him. Luka really did like him.

So when Domo asked if Luka could help his friend babysit his niece in a few days he accepted.   
Luka liked kids and beside practicing he didn't have anything planned so what could go wrong?

The first thing that went wrong was that Luka's practice lasted longer then expected so he just grabbed clothes he was going to change into, staying in his shoes and everything. 

As soon as Domo introduced Luka to Ari she asked if he knows how to dance ballet. As a five year old she was fascinated by ballet dancers. Domo just smiled mouthing good luck before leaving. 

And that's how he ended up showing her small part of he choreography to entertain her.

Too bad he forgot Domo's friend was also supposed to get there.   
He was so concentrated on Ari's laugh and his own movements that he didn't hear the steps until a figure appeared in the doorway. 

Luka finally noticed that, quickly turning over to face a stranger, just now remembering Domo's friend was also supposed to be here. 

When he did turn he felt himself freeze. In front if him wasn't just some guy. It was Mario. His Mario. The one that broke Luka's hear at 18. The one he tried to forget in the past 7 years. 

Oh Luka was so screwed. 

"Luka? Is that really you?" Mario whispered.

Luka felt the rage building in him. How dare he ask that? Luka isn't the one that left first. He isn't the one who cut Mario off completely after that kiss. 

"Yes it's really me. But don't worry this is the first and the last time you see me. If I didn't promise Domo I'd keep Ari safe tonight I'd be already out of the door." Luka hissed quietly. 

He didn't want Ari to hear them and become upset. She didn't do anything wrong. She was just a child. 

Before Mario could answer Ari run to them.

"Barba Mario! I missed you!" She said, raising her arms to be picked up. 

And nothing could prepare Luka for the gentle look on Mario's face as he picked up Ari, smiling at her. 

God Luka was so screwed. And yes he knew he already thought of that but it seemed worth repeating.

"Did you know barba Luka can dance really pretty? He is a ballerina!" Ari said excitedly clapping her arms. 

Mario turned his eyes ti him and Luka felt it was boring in his soul. And Luka couldn't look away. 

"Yeah I know. But I didn't see him dance in a long time. He is truly amazing while he dances." Mario said softly, still not breaking eye contact.

Luka felt his knees going weak. What happened to Mario who didn't know what to say all time? The one that would rather keep quiet then reveal how he feels? This just wasn't fair. 

Luka broke eye contact, clearing his throat.

"I am gonna go change into something more comfortable. You two can...uh...think of something she wants to do." Luka stammered, looking at the floor. 

He quickly passed them going to the bathroom and changing his clothes. After that he splashed his face with some cold water. He needed to calm down and clear his head. He just hoped Mario won't recognize his old hoodie he was wearing right now. It always offered him comfort in new situations and he didn't plan on see it's owner again.

But he can handle Mario for tonight. He will concentrate on taking care of Ari. After tonight he won't see Mario ever again. It will be okay. 

He exited the bathroom feeling better now that he had a plan. He could survive one night without Mario getting under his skin.

He found Mario and Ari picking up what Disney movie they were going to watch. 

"I want to watch Lion King!" Ari said, more like victoriously yelled.

"Isn't that one too sad ti be watched this late?" Mario asked.

"No!" The girl screamed and Luka decided to interrupt before he loses his hearing. 

"Let the girl decide. Those are her movies after all." Luka said.

So they watched Lion King. Luka forgot how good cartoons actually were. And then there was a scene where Mufasa died.   
It's not like Luka was checking Mario out every few minutes. He just looked up at the right moment. 

Because if Luka didn't know better it would seem that Mario was looking at the floor because he couldn't watch the scene of Mufasa dying? 

"Are you tearing up at Mufasa dying right now?" Luka whispered, trying not to disturb Ari whose attention was directed at the movie.

"Of course not." Mario scoffed, but even in the low light Luka could see him blushing.

"Jesus how can a grown up man be so adorable?" Luka though, realizing that he said it out loud only when Mario's eyes trapped his again.

"I am adorable? What should I say about a man who is wearing my old hoodie that is still too big for him?" Mario whispered back.

Now it was Luka's turn to blush and start biting his lip. It was a well known nervous habit. He really had to stop doing that. 

"You thought I wouldn't notice huh? But how could I forget my favorite hoodie missing? It was almost as hard as trying to forget you." Mario added, his eyes burning into Luka's soul again.

Luka could feel his old feelings raising their ugly head again and he shook it off.

"Just watch the goddamn movie." Luka whisper shouted, turning his gaze to the tv. 

His thoughts and anxieties were swirling in his head but he knew one thing. He wasn't going to let Mario Mandžukić break his heart again.


	3. Chapter two

The rest of the movie was spent in silence but Luka could feel tension in the air. It was like gasoline had been spilled and they were just waiting for someone to light up the match.

The only thing that seemingly eased the tension was Ari who was intently watching the movie. What was one Disney movie turned into a Disney marathon and Luka noticed both Ari and Mario were starting to get sleepy. 

Luka wasn't sure if Ari or Mario dozed off first but he was very well aware when Mario's head softly landed on his shoulder. Luka froze. 

He turned his head to look at the sleeping man. And God. Mario looked so young. Almost the way he looked like seven years ago and that terrified Luka. Because it seemed like here, in the dim light of the room, seven years disappeared and his feelings were back as strong as they had been all this time ago. Like they both hadn't left at all. 

Thankfully, the door opening woke him up from his daze. He had never been so happy to see Domo as he was walking through the doorframe. 

Luka carefully untangled himself from the sleeping duo but not before Domo noticed and gave him a knowing look.

"You set this up didn't you?" Luka whispered when he came close enough to Domo.

Domo shrugged.  
"I've known Mario for a few years now. He never stops talking about 'Lukita' he let go and how much he regrets it. After Suba introduced us, I was fairly certain it was you. There aren't many Luka's who are ballet dancers with, I quote, perfect golden locks," Vida said grinning.

Luka could feel himself blushing. Would Mario really describe him like that? He couldn't imagine the Mario he knew saying that. 

Luka shook his head. Then he heard movement behind him. Mario was waking up.

"I have to go," Luka said and hurriedly passed Domo.

"Luka wait!" He could hear Mario yell which only made him speed up. 

Luka walked out the door and started running. He managed to hide a few blocks away until Mario gave up on trying to find him.  
But Luka got a glance at Mario's face from his hiding spot behind a car. His face twisted in both anger and pain made Luka's stomach drop. 

He did not know how he got home. He only remembered almost throwing the hoodie out of the window but reconsidering the last second and just putting it under his bed.

He would focus on training and being the best he could be. It would only be two months. He could stay away from Mario for that long. Zadar was big enough for two people not to meet.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
And focus on becoming better he did. He put all his feelings, his pain, his anger, his conflict emotions in dancing until the only thing he could think of was his next move.  
When his feet were bleeding he imagined his feelings finally fading away with the blood running down his skin.

It lasted for a week until Suba cornered him.   

"Lukita. You're hurt. I get it. Domo told me what happened and I agree he shouldn't have gotten involved. But you can't overwork yourself like that. You need a break," Suba said, concern written all over his face.

Luka felt bad. Suba didn't deserve to worry because of him. 

"Okay. I was invited to Šime's party anyway. I heard he hired some good new singer. I will go and take a break okay?" Luka said, managing to give Suba a small smile. 

He knew he didn't fool Suba. But it was obviously enough for Suba to let him be.    

"Okay. Relax and don't do anything stupid," Suba said tiredly.

"Don't worry. You know I don't do stupid things very often," Luka answered.

It seemed today was a day for not often, because Luka couldn't remember the last time he did something this stupid.   
He wasn't drunk. But he was tipsy. They were on the beach and the water looked so tempting. So he dived in.

He didn't start drowning but when he came out of the water did he realized he could have.

That made him chuckle to himself. Zadarsko dite drowned in the sea. Wouldn't that be ironic. 

Someone grabbed his hand and spun him around and he found himself face to face with an angry Mario.

How sad was it that the only time he actually reminded him of the Mario he used to know was when he was angry?  

"What the hell were you thinking, just diving in like that?! And don't tell me you're not drunk because you obviously are. You could have drowned Luka!" he yelled.

Luka was tipsy. Which meant his usual filter disappeared. So he just snapped.

"Oh, go to hell Mario! You are not my guardian, you are not my boyfriend and you are not even my friend. Maybe if you had stayed seven years ago, I'd actually care about your opinion but frankly since you didn't, I do not." Luka hissed. 

Mario stared at him. It occured to Luka that he never really saw him this mad. Not that he cared. (Or did he?)

"You're right. I made a wrong decision seven years ago. But that doesn't mean it's okay for you to almost drown because you thought it was fun," Mario argued?. 

But Luka was too wrapped up into his own bitterness to notice Mario's genuine worry. When Luka snapped he didn't know how to stop.

"Right. You made a wrong decision. But at least you had a choice! I had to live with your decision that you made for both of us. So fuck off!" Luka hissed, storming off.  

Somehow, he managed to hit his foot on one of the rocks and God, it hurt.

He didn't need to check if his foot was bleeding. He knew it was. It wasn't suprising or new but it was like with that one small moment he finally hit his breaking point and tears spilled down his cheeks. 

Mario was next to him in a heartbeat, gently wiping away his tears. And while Luka's heart skipped a beat at the tenderness he saw in his eyes, he flinched back.

"Don't. Please. I can't deal with this now." Luka whispered, looking at his lap.

Mario gently lifted his chin with his finger but quickly removed it after.

"Lukita, please. Meet me tomorrow. Let me explain my side of the story. You're right, I've made a mistake but I want to explain why. If you don't want to see me after that, I promise I will leave you alone. But give me, no, give us the chance of closure at least. Don't run away like I did," Mario said.   
And looking at his deep brown eyes, Luka's will crumbled.

"Alright." It was only one word but Luka could see hope slowly returning to Mario's eyes.

He gave a small paper with his number to Luka and helped him get up. After few meters of Luka almost falling down from tiredness, alcohol and pain in his foot, Mario gave up and picked Luka up.   

Luka weakly protested but after a while he just leaned his head on Mario's sholder and let himself be carried. He didn't comment on how Mario knew exactly where his apartment and where he hid his keys. 

The last thing Luka remembered was Mario gently putting him in bed and kissing his forehead.

He was sure he must have dreamed the part of Mario gently whispering "I love you" before he drifted off into real dreams.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
The next morning Luka remembered the night before and the urge to slap himself was really strong.   

He didn't know why Mario had been at the party but anyone could have invited him. If Luka hadn't been so stupid to go swimming while being tipsy, he probably wouldn't have found him. 

It was only after lunch that he got the courage to dial the number. Mario picked up on the second ring. 

"Hello?" he asked.

He actually sounded as nervous as Luka felt. That comforted him a bit.

"It's me. Luka. You told me to call you yesterday," Luka said, chewing on his lip. 

"I wasn't sure if you would call me," Mario admitted quietly.

The doubt, the fear in his voice broke Luka's heart. He had been really cruel to him. And they both paid the price.

"I'm sorry," Luka whispered back, fighting back tears. 

"Don't apologise. God, I am the who should be apologising. But Luka...can we meet please? I need to explain a lot of things and I'd rather do it in person," Mario said.

A beat of silence. Then the rest of Luka's stubborness melted away. 

"Okay. But I don't promise anything after that," Luka said.   
"I understand. Can we meet at our old spot? The one close to the beach?" Mario asked.

Luka had to chuckle at that. He had so many memories of that place.  
"Should I bring the blanket for old time's sake?" He asked before he could stop himself.

"Only if I can bring the music you can dance to." Mario replied?.

And Luka had to close his eyes and compose himself for a second. The memories of him showing all of his cheographies to Mario when they were younger were so vivid, it was scary. 

"Yeah. Listen can meet there in at 7 pm? I need to do something first," Luka said and as soon as Mario said okay Luka hung up to dial another number.

"Šime? I need your honest opinion on something," Luka said.

And that's how he ended up at Šime's apartment, tightly holding his cup of tea so he wouldn't tear his hair out.

"So let me repeat all this. He wants to meet up to explain why he left 7 years ago, correct? What's the problem? I thought you always wanted to know the real reason he left," Šime said.

Luka sighed.  
"I did. I mean, I do but I just...I don't. I don't think this is such a good idea," Luka stammered, losing his train of thoughts.

Šime looked at him, silencing him with one glance. Luka didn't know how someone who joked around so much could seem like he knew all the answers.

"You're scared. That's why you don't want to go. Because you think he has a good reason for leaving. And if he does, you won't have any good reason to continue running from your feelings for him," Šime said slowly, letting his words sink in. 

And Luka stared. He could hear the blood humming in his ears as the truth hit him over the head.   
He was scared because he was still in love with Mario. 

"Jesus, you are right," Luka whispered, putting his head in his hands. 

Šime put his hand on Luka's sholder. That made Luka look up again.

"Lukita. You both deserve a closure. And if it means you will end up together... Well, you waited seven years. Give him a chance. If not you can always tell him to fuck off," Šime explained? with a small smile. 

Luka noticed his eyes looked a bit sad. Gosh, Luka hoped he didn't remind him of some of his past relationships. 

"You're right, I will. And I'm sorry if I reminded you of something bad. You know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Luka said, giving him reassuring smile.

There was something off about Šime's smile but Luka realized just then that he had to leave if he planned on getting there on time.   
He squeezed his friend's sholder and gave him a quick smile.

"I hope everything goes well for you too. Wish me luck," Luka said and after Šime's quick “Good luck!“ he left. 

Their spot was a small place between the two pine trees. When Luka arrived Mario was already waiting, leaning against one of the trees. 

"Hey," Luka said quietly, stopping at the opposite pine tree.

"Hey to you too," Mario replied and then there was silence.  
It wasn't awkward per se, but it wasn't the comfortable one Luka and Mario were used to. Then Mario finally spoke up.

"Listen I...I think I should start with why I always looked the way I did. And why I looked beaten up most days like I did," Mario said, shifting his gaze to the floor. 

Luka was preplexed. He always assumed Mario didn't want to tell him who he was fighting with because they were random people. Did he make a mistake?

"I... Sometimes, I did get into fights. But most bruises were... They were from my father," Mario finally managed to voice, breathing heavily.

Luka stood there frozen for a second, trying to process it.   
He always thought they sticked to his house because his parents were away all the time but now when he pondered about it, Mario really did hate going home. 

"I was always too scared to tell you because you were so stubborn and you would have wanted to do something about it. And I was scared he was going to hurt you. He found out about... about me being in love with you. And that's why I looked the way I did. You needed someone better then a fuck up like me," Mario finished. Luka noticed his hands were shaking. 

Luka couldn't keep away anymore. He closed that two step difference and hugged him. Mario clinged to him, like Luka was his lifeline in a stormy sea.

"I still wish you would have told me. I could have stayed. Maybe help in other ways than killing your father," Luka said.

Mario chucked before looking down at Luka. 

"I understand if this doesn't change anything. It has been such a long time and if you don't feel the same anymore I-" Mario started but Luka interrupted him with a kiss.

This time Mario returned it without hesitation. Luka soon found himself being pinned to the tree with his legs wrapped arond Mario's waist. 

When they finally parted Mario had that smirk Luka knew well enough. 

"And here I was about to make a dramatic speech about how I'll be waiting for you but I guess it's just diving in with you," Mario said and started laughing. 

Luka teasingly pulled at his hair.  
"You became too dramatic for your own good. Now shut up and kiss me. You can make your dramatic speech later. If you waited for seven years you can wait a little longer," Luka smiled.

And what could Mario do expect kiss him? So he did. And there was no reason for waiting.  
\--------------------------------------------------  
Epilogue  
*two months later*  
Luka was excited. He was having a preformance today and Mario was going to be there to watch it. What Mario didn't know was that after it, Luka was going to stay in Zadar. 

The theater who called him to Zadar in the first place had asked him to stay and he accepted. They decided to announce it after his preformance tonight. 

The only thing that still bothered Luka was Šime. He seemed distant and it was only recently that  he had started talking to him again like they had before. 

But almost all of his stories revolved around certain singer. Luka was bad at names. He thought his name was Damir. Or maybe Dejan? Luka wasn't sure. 

For some reason he reached into his old bag that got broken two months ago. It was few days after he and Mandžo got together. A habit he guessed.

What he didn't expect was an envelope to fall out of it. It was adressed to him and when he opened it, he began to read.

"Dear Luka,  
when you read this, you and Mario will probably be dating for a few days now. I know because I got to know you a bit too well in the past few years. I am happy for you. I truly am. But Luka, I am sorry that I have a confession to make. I have been in love with you for some time now. I am sorry. I promise I never would have acted on it but if I distance myself in next few weeks or months you'll know why. I hope we can get over this.  
Love, Šime

Luka dropped the letter. Jesus he wasn't sure what to think. His head was swirling with thoughts and he had to perform in an hour. He had to push it aside just for now. 

And with that Luka grabbed the right bag this time, storming into the streets of Zadar. 

Hoping everything will end well in the end. But until then he had to sort himself and his relationship out. They had waited long enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr for more fanfic @croatian-nt


End file.
